battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescission
Rescission is the nineteenth episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the Intro At the beginning, Firey holds an "Emergency Button" (recommended by yummysimon4) and disintegrates Bubble. Pencil gets angry and does the same to Firey, Leafy, and the recommended characters for this episode. Spongy topples on Pencil, which makes her lose the button, and Rocky had something to say before barf to her. Cake at Stake During elimination, Announcer tells the contestants that 464 people voted for either Spongy, Firey or Pencil to be eliminated. Instead of a cake, it's a collection of shovels "caked" with mud. The 5 contestants who were safe reject the cake, causing Speaker Box starts to cry acid which kills Ice Cube, David and Rocky. Firey got 64 votes, Spongy got 141 votes and Pencil got 259 votes, which was the most record for votes to any contestant. Before Speaker Box can eliminate Pencil, she exclaims "What!? This machine-thingy must be broken!" before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber via The Laser Teleportation Device. Afterwards, Speaker Box says that Pencil "...was such a menace anyways". Then, Bubble moans that "with Pencil gone, their alliance is getting too small!" Ice Cube then says that "Needy's got to join!", which results from a slap. Then, the speaker announces that the remaining contestants reached a new stage in the battle, resulting in the points system being closed. Then, the speaker gives out teddy bears to the contestants, in change for the points. Number of Teddy Bears each contestant get Contest The contest is to ride a unicycle. Nobody can balance themselves at first. Bubble fall down and pops. Leafy was the first who managed to do it. She helped Ice Cube. However, they go the wrong way and fall down, as the camera zooms out to reveal a huge drop. Firey manages to get on the unicycle and slowly slides down. But Spongy crashes into him and they they fall into the hole. Announcer laughed. Bubble came to the slide with fear, bouncing off of Spongy and up to finish line. She get the first immunity. Rocky barfs backward to fly himself over the hole, and gets the second immunity. Firey quickly jumps to make up to finish line. David slides down, making a weird face before bouncing on Spongy. Firey jumps before it's to late, burning David, and died. Firey gets the third and last immunity. Trivia *The title means the cancellation of a law, order, or agreement, referring to Pencil winning the previous challenge and then being eliminated. **Coincidentally, the music is more dramatic during Cake at Stake. *Rocky speaks for the first time since Episode 1, but only briefly. *Pencil received the most votes of any player (259) up to that point in the series. *The cliff Leafy and Ice Cube fell off has a long bar saying "This line is 1km long". This is a reference to Jacknjellify's flash activity The Scale of the Universe in htwins.net. *This episode marks first time David died. Goofs *For a very brief moment as Pencil says that she is tired of the recommended characters, her mouth and hands are not attached to her body. *After Spongy hits Firey off the ledge from behind, he appears falling in front. This could not have occurred unless Firey has hit Spongy from behind. *When Bubble comments on the cakes, she is at the front but when the immune characters get the cakes, she is near the back. *When Pencil is slamming the Speaker on the floor, the remaining shovel falls off the stand but it still floats in the air. *When Ice Cube gets slapped by Needle, her arm couldn't have extended that far. Even if she could, Flower had said that when the lid is closed, it's sealed. Needle couldn't possibly have slapped her way through the lid. *It is highly unlikely for David to stand on the unicycle the whole time unless he has done unicycling before, which would still be highly unlikely. *After Speaker asks Firey if he wants to see a magic trick, Firey's unicycle disappears *When Firey almost fell, he stopped burning. Gallery Logo.jpg|The contestants' reaction to the challenge Laseredbubble.png|Firey uses an emergency button, to kill Bubble... Laseredfiery.png|...which then makes Pencil kill Firey. Cakedshovels.png|The Speaker is showing a collection of shovels "caked" with mud. Acidtest.png|The Speaker melts Ice Cube, David, and Rocky with his acid tears. Orangescores.png|The final voting results. 19needie.png|Ice Cube says that "Needy" has to join the alliance, resulting in a slap. 7hand.png|Speaker shows off his 7-finger hand. Teddies.png|Each point the Final 7 had, equaled 1 teddy bear. Cliffa.png|Leafy and Ice Cube fall down a infinite cliff below. Cliffb.png|An enormous continuation of the cliff that Ice Cube and Leafy fell down from. spongypush.png|Spongy hits Firey full impact. rockyunicycle.png|Rocky barfs his way to the finish line. davidburns.png|Firey burns David in his attempt to get to the finish. crazybubble.png|Bubble is happy that she won immunity. dairyentry.png|Speaker's diary. floating.png|Speaker floats mid-air. ICE CUBE.png|Ice cube refusing immunity. rock and pencil.PNG|Rocky barfs anyway. imag.jpg|Pencil is gone! Threeheaddavid.jpg|David? Res1.jpg maxresdefault2.jpg|The contest is unicycle race. nTEdyRGTA.gif|Oh no! thats crying or barfing.png|Is the announcer crying acid or barfing acid? Or maybe spitting acid……or even SHOOTING acid?! Capture27.PNG|The shovel cake. Capture388.PNG|Oh no! Capture389.PNG|Stop! Capture390.PNG|Ouch! Capture391.PNG|Hi Pencil! I refer I like it and feel full! Capture393.PNG|BU - LAH Capture394.PNG|Icy, Rocky, David, Bubble and Leafy rejected the cake. Capture395.PNG|What are you doing?????? Capture396.PNG|Firey got 64 votes and Spongy got 141 votes. Capture397.PNG|A teddybear. Capture398.PNG|Spongy sqashed his teddy bear..... Capture399.PNG|Oh no! Capture400.PNG|..will immune. Your Dead.jpg|Pencil presses the button where the recommended characters disappear. Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Immunity Episode Category:2011 Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Single Challenge Category:Post Merge Episode